Εντουαρντ Αναμνήσεις
by Mrs Alice-Vampire Princess
Summary: Αυτο το fanfiction αναφερεται στη Νεα Σεληνη και πιο συγκεκριμενα στην περιοδο οπου ο Εντουαρντ ειναι μακρια απο την Μπελλα


_**ΕΝΤΟΥΑΡΝΤ ΑΝΑΜΝΗΣΕΙΣ**_

_Για αλλη μια φορα ο ηλιος εδυε,τον εβλεπα καθως χανοταν πισω απο τα δεντρα,αλλη μια μερα ειχε φτασει στο τελος της,για μενα ομως ο χρονος ειχε σταματησει απο την στιγμη που εχασα τα ματια της..._

_Δεν ηξερα ποσος χρονος ειχε περασει απο τοτε που εφυγα,δεν μπορουσα να υπολογισω,καθε λεπτο μου φαινοταν αιωνας.Προσπαθουσα τοσο σκληρα να μεινω μακρια της,μακρια απο τον αγγελο μου,μακρια απο το μοναδικο μου ονειρο,παλευα απεγνωσμενα με τον πονο που μου εκαιγε τα σωθηκα,που με διελυε ολο και περισσοτερο την ψυχη μου για να ειναι εκεινη καλα,για να ειναι εκεινη ευτυχισμενη.Η ευτυχια της...αυτο θυμιζα στον εαυτο μου ξανα και ξανα οταν κουλουριαζομουν σε μια μπαλα και παραδινομουν στην θλιψη και στον πονο,αυτο ηταν το σημαντικοτερο για εμενα,ηθελα απλα να ειναι καλα εκεινη,τιποτε αλλο,τιποτε για εμενα..._

_Απο τοτε που εφυγα αναζητουσα τα ιχνη της Βικτορια,δεν μπορουσε να ζει αλλο,δεν επρεπε να ζει.Η ιδεα οτι μπορει καποτε να επεστεφε για εκεινη με τρελαινε,ειχα αποφασισει να την βρω παση θυσια και να ξεμπερδευω μαζι της.Αυτο ηταν το μονο πραγμα που εκανα αρκετους μηνες τωρα,να ακολουθω τα ιχνη της,να την κυνηγαω μερα νυχτα χωρις σταματημο,χωρις ξεκουραση,ηταν το μονο που εκανα,το μονο που μπορουσα να κανω.Εδω ομως και λιγες μερες ειχα χασει τα ιχνη της με αποτελεσμα να περιφερομαι ασκοπα στα δαση.Δεν ημουν καλος ιχνηλατης,δεν ημουν καθολου καλος αλλα σεν θα παρατουσα την προπαθεια μεχρι να εξαφανιζοταν καθε ελπιδα.Καθισα κατω απο ενα μεγαλο δεντρο και εφερα το κεφαλι μου στα γονατα μου.Καθως το σκοταδι αρχισε να απλωνεται γρηγορα στον οριζοντα σκορπιζοντας στον μαυρο ουρανο χιλιαδες μικρα αστερια ο πονος αρχισε παλι να με κυριευει,δεν εκανα καμμια προσπαθεια,απλα παραδοθηκα.Πονουσα,πονουσα αφορητα,ολη μου η υπαρξη την ζητουσε,αλλα εγω σκοτωνα καθε σκεψη,καθε ελπιδα να την ξαναδω,σκοτωνα τον εαυτο μου.Σηκωσα το προσωπο μου,εδω και αρκετο καιρο ηταν λες και δεν υπηρχε τιποτα ζωντανο σε αυτο,και κοιταξα μελαγχολικα τα αστερια που τρεμοσβηναν στον ουρανο,βλεπωντας τα να φωτιζουν τον κοσμο εχα την ψευδαισθηση οτι δεν ημουν τοσο μονος,μονος οσο δεν ειχα ξανανιωσει ποτε στην ζωη μου..._

_Κι ομως καπου ειχα μια οικογενεια που παντα με περιμενε και με αγαπουσε,την μονη οικογενεια που ειχα ποτε.Στο μυαλο μου ηρθαν σκηνες απο την ταλευταια μου επισκεψη σε αυτους.Ο πρωτος που με ειδε ηταν ο Εμετ,καθοταν στο γκαραζ επισκευαζοντας το τζιπ του με αδειο βλεμμα χωρις να δινει μεγαλη προσοχη σε αυτο που εκανε,κοιτωντας τον προσεκτικα παρατηρησα οτι ηταν εξαιρετικα κακοκεφος,πραγμα σπανιο για αυτον,ανυσηχος τον πλησιασα.Μολις με ειδε ενα πλατυ χαμογελο απλωθηκε στο προσωπο του και ετρεξε κατευθυαν προς το μερος μου.''Μακαρι αυτη την φορα να μεινει.''σκεφτοταν καθως με αγκαλιαζε γελωντας.Αυτοματα ενιωσα απαισια,ηθελα τοσο πολυ να τον δω να γελαει ξανα κι ομως σε λιγο η χαρα θα εξαφανιζοταν απο το προσωπο του,ειχα περασει απλα για να τους δω,θα εφευγα παλι.Μολις μπηκα στο σπιτι μετανιωσα,ηθελα να φυγω ξανα αλλα επρεπε να προχωρησω.Ο Καρλαιλ καθοταν σε εναν καναπε με την Εσμι στην αγκαλια του,εκεινη ηταν πολυ ασχημα.Η οψη της φαινοταν πολυ ταλαιπωρημενη,ηταν λες και ειχε ζαρωσει μεσα στην αγκαλια του.Το προσωπο της φαναιρωνε πονο ενω κοιτουσε αδιαφορα μπροστα.Ο Καρλαιλ ηταν πιο ψυχραιμος,αλλα το προσωπο του ηταν λες και ειχε παγωσει,ηταν τελειος ανεκφραστος.Ενιωσα αηδια για τον εαυτο μου,για τον πονο που αθελα μου τους προκαλουσα,εκεινοι δεν εφταιγαν σε τιποτα απολυτος,ο μονος που εφταιγε,ο μονος που επρεπε να ποναει ημουν εγω.Αμεσως μολις μπηκα στο δωματιο εκεινοι καταλαβαν την παρουσια μου.Αμεσως μολις με ειδε η Εσμι ετρεξε να με αγκαλιασει,ηταν τοσο ανακουφισμενη δεν ειχα παθει κατι,που ημουν κοντα τους.Ο Καρλαιλ με κοιτουσε με κατανοηση,το χερι του δεν εφευγε απο τον ωμο μου.Η μονη που εμενε αμετοχη ηταν η Ροζαλι,παρακολουθουσε την σκηνη απο μακρια το βλεμμα της στην αρχη μαρτυρουσε εκπληξη αλλα αργοτερα εγινε επιφυλακτικο.Η ωρα περασε γρηγορα,ολοι ηταν αμηχανοι αλλα φανερα ευχαριστημενοι που με εβλεπαν και συζητουσαν μαζι μου λεγωντας ο καθενας τα νεα του,ο Καρλαιλ μου ειπε για την κλινικη οπου δουλευε,ενω ο Εμετ ανεφερε χαμογελαστος οτι μολις ειχαν επιστρεψει με την Ροζαλι απο αλλον εναν μηνα του μελιτος και με πληροφορησε οτι η Αλις και ο Τζασπερ ηταν στο Ντεναλι.Οταν ηρθε η στιγμη για να φυγω σηκωθηκα αμηχανα απο την θεση μου αλλου,αμεσως τα προσωπα ολων σκοτεινιασαν.''Σε παρακαλω Εντουαρντ,μην φευγεις,οχι παλι.Μενε με την οικογενεια σου.''ειπε εκληπαρωντας η Εσμε ενω λυγμοι τρανταζαν το στηθος της''Εντουαρντ μεινε,θα σε βοηθησουμε,θα κανουμε οτι μπορουμε...''ψιθυρισε σιγανα κοιτωντας με απελπισμενα.''Δεν μπορειτε να με βοηθησετε,κανεις δεν μπορει.Συγγνωμη...''ειπα σιγανα και βγηκα απο την πορτα στο πηχτο σκοταδι,αρχισα να τρεχω αφηνοντας την απελπισια να με διαλυσει,δεν ειχα σπιτι,δεν ειχα τιποτα πια..._

_Οι εικονες εσβησαν σιγα σιγα απο το μυαλο μου ενω οι πρωτες σταγονες της βροχης αγγιζαν το προσωπο μου.Σε λιγα μονο λεπτα η βροχη δυναμωσε μουσκευοντας τα ρουχα μου,ποτιζοντας τα δαντρα και κανοντας τα φυλλα τους να σταζουν σιγανα.Σε λιγη μονο ωρα ημουν βρεγμμενος μεχρι το κοκκαλο και το νερο εσταζε απο το προσωπο μου αλλα δεν με ενοιαζε,δεν με ενοιαζε πλεον τιποτα.Απροσμενα η βροχη εφερε εικονες μπροστα στα ματια μου,αναμνησεις αρχισαν να ζωντανευουν ξαφνικα μπροστα μου λες και δεν εφυγα ποτε,λες και ολα εγιναν μολις χθες._


End file.
